


Silverweight

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient City Bingo - Round 2 - card #77, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan’s deep thoughts invariably lead to deep penetration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silverweight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rhia_starsong for her preview of the porn beta-ing.
> 
> Written for Round 2 of ancientctybingo over on LJ.  
> Fill: "Oh, shiny!"

Since coming to Atlantis, legendary lost city of the Ancients – or Alterans as they were called in the Milky Way – Major Evan Lorne had become all too familiar with the wash of ice cold failure that accompanied the wearing of his class A’s. The overwhelming breathless pride he’d felt when he’d first slipped his arms into the rich blue jacket was something he would never forget. The weight of honour, responsibility and duty had settled onto his shoulders like it’d just been waiting for him to grow into it. Major had begun four years and a hundred lifetimes ago. 

With each funeral, each loss to their number, Pegasus tarnished the sense of awe Evan felt as he unzipped the black garment bag and refused to think of the countless body bags they’d brought home during their time here. Each one someone’s son, someone’s daughter, someone’s lover; each one a fallen defender of his or her country, his or her world; each one sent home with full honours and a limp backstory to hide the top secret truth. 

But none of this explained the tight knot of nervous excitement that twisted Evan’s gut as he pushed back the black protective plastic like he was sliding a lover’s shirt from their shoulders. Three silver buttons, two US pins and his wings caught the morning light and shone with a brilliance that brought a smile to his face. That once lost sense of awe crept through him, lifting his chin and warming his heart as it straightened his shoulders.

He traced shaky fingertips over the gold oak leaves; they’d been through everything, old friends he’d never wear after today, but would always be remembered for their loyalty. They would relinquish their role, their place as symbols of both respect and service to be superseded by the silvery shine of weightier pins. 

_Major Lorne_ was so engrained in him, Evan wasn’t sure he knew how to be anything else.

He watched his reflection; his fingers growing steadier with each push and slide of silver button through rich blue, to rest flat and shiny in line with its fellows. Evan straightened his tie pin and glanced at his modest row of ribbons.

“Major Evan Lorne, reporting as ordered, sir!” He barked out the _sir_ and snapped a perfect salute to his reflection as he remembered his first glimpse of both his new CO and the stunning alien city that was his new posting.

_Sheppard had returned Evan’s salute before smirking a crooked grin. “Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy, Major.”_

_“Thank you sir, glad to be here.”_

_“Give it a week,” Sheppard had replied with an amusement laced with a soul-stealing grief, then led an awestruck Evan along the East Pier towards the spires of Atlantis._

His watch bleeped a five-minute warning. Evan glanced down one last time, checked the shine of his black leather shoes, and then, with a wave of his hand over the door sensor, headed out his quarters.

~8~

He’d sworn his oath, they’d played the anthem, and General Landry had, with Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard’s assistance, pinned silver oak leaves on his shoulders. They’d done the photos with invited dignitaries and senior brass – Evan thought it funny that they said _brass_ when everyone was decorated in silver. Bright shiny silver that dazzled fascinated and blinded in the midday sun, that bathed the crowded gate room in shafts of pink and gold from the majestic patterned window.

There had been the formal speeches woven throughout the four course formal luncheon and more handshakes and congratulations and veiled jokes about command, that Evan only half-understood. He had smiled and nodded and _yes Sir’_ d his way through conversations so dull, he’d taken to hiding his yawns in his drink; a tactic that had rapidly become counterproductive. By the time Mr Woolsey reminded everyone of their impending departure, the weight of his brand new oak leaves was all that steadied his steps.

~8~

His quarters were shadowed in the cool quiet of deep navy and brushed silver of New Lantea’s twilight. It highlighted the sparse furnishings in sharp relief, his desk, his books and the profile of a man sitting on the edge of his bed.

“They suit you,” the man’s pride and support were thick in the simple compliment, “long overdue.”

Evan sighed, his heart heavy with the pride and burden of his new rank. He stretched his shoulders as he slid out of his jacket and settled it on its moulded plastic hanger before turning to face his lover.

“Maybe,” he shrugged as he covered the distance between them, stood between the other man’s bare splayed thighs and looked down into dark eyes filled with the strength of hungry need, restrained by an even stronger will.

Evan stroked the pad of his thumb along the sweep of a full lower lip, traced the curve where silvery blue light had already touched, felt hot breath shiver over his knuckles as his lover opened his mouth in invitation; a moist questing tongue licked, tasted on a moan, gentle sucking that drew an answering growl.

Hands pressed against his hips, pushed him back so there was room for kneeling. He felt that hot breath through his pants as lips moulded to his hardening dick. He thrust into the sensation as long fingers dug deep into the meat of his ass, held him close.

He wanted more, needed more, could feel the heady mix of lusty want and the fire of liquor swirl in his mind, curl in his belly.

“Blow me,” Evan growled and felt a whimpery moan sucked against his fabric-covered balls. He grabbed a fist of soft unruly black hair and yanked hard but not vicious, “nice and slow.”

John’s eyes were glazed, shiny with the urgency of his need, shiny like Evan’s new oak leaves. 

“Yes sir, colonel, sir,” John whispered, his voice hoarse and eager and Evan almost came in his pants at the sound of John calling him _sir._ He could hear that for a good while yet; John on his knees, his voice wrecked from Evan thrusting deep, fucking his throat, those sinful lips swollen and shiny from taking Evan. 

He hissed as John set him free from zipper and boxers, cool air almost painful on hard shaft and wet head. Just as John leaned in Evan tugged warningly on those silky soft spikes and growled, “hands behind your back.”

John locked one wrist into the palm of the other at the small of his back and waited, eager swollen shaft lunging up from the apex of his parted thighs, willing mouth open and heavy with silent pleas that were mirrored in his glazed expression. Evan flexed his hips, choked off John’s _yes sir_ as he slid his cock past those fucking gorgeous lips, over the teasing tongue, right to the back. “God _Damn!_ ”

Warm heat, slow hard suction was what he wanted, was what John gave him. His fingers tightened and John opened wider, took him impossibly deeper, made Evan’s eyes roll back in his head. John’s mouth was sweet torture and he knew John could get him off with just a few more licks of that wicked tongue, but he wanted more. 

Evan pulled John off his cock, smiled as John fought the grip on his hair and tried to lean back in, tongue licking pouty lips to savour the taste.

“I want your ass, John.” He watched as John swallowed hard, his neck stretched taut by the hold Evan still had in his hair. “I want to fuck your sweet tight ass with my hard dick and you’ll call me _sir_ when you beg me to fuck you harder. I wanna hear you, loud and clear. Do you understand your orders, Colonel? ”

He waited, watched as his wishes seeped into a mind clouded with want and John’s expression grew darker with intense desire, heard a husky moan of assent, “what?!”

The threatening growl sent a shiver through John that Evan felt in his tangled fingers and had to grab his cock to keep things from ending before they’d begun.

“Yes sir, colonel, sir.”

“Bend over on the bed, spread your legs,” Evan ordered; a sexy smirk played at the corner of his mouth as he watched John hasten to obey, watched him balance himself on his knees and drop his head to the mattress; the tight twin curves of creamy skin highlighted by the blue silver light as he waited, would wait with his ass on display, for Evan’s pleasure. 

‘And damn, if that wasn’t ten levels of hot!’ One hand tugged on his pulled-up sac, rolled his balls as the other mindlessly stroked himself past readiness. 

He lined his slick cock up to John’s winking hole, gripped tight to slim hips and shoved home in one insistently smooth push that had John’s muscles fluttering along his length and the words _yes sir, more sir, please sir,_ falling from his lover’s lips.

It was while he held John’s desperately moving hips still, stroked his thumbs across the pale skin of John’s lower back and ground his cock deeper into the addictively pulsing heat of John’s ass then shunted him forward as John fisted the thin pale blue blanket that Evan decided; while promotion might very well carry the weight of duty behind it, his brand new, shiny silver oak leaves came with some _damn_ fine perks.


End file.
